Watching
by Rising Sun et al
Summary: Jarod and Miss Parker have a late night talk.


The Challenge as presented at the Fan Fiction Challenge at   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ffchallange/  
  
I have another challenge for all you Pretender fans. This one may not be as   
simple as my others but it's definitely more interesting. PLUS now non   
shippers (if there are any) can take part for once. Here are the ideas.   
  
1) Jarod is sitting outside Miss. Parkers house. This is where you guys come   
in. Why is he sitting outside her house? Is he waiting for her to get home? Is   
he waiting for her to make a choice? Is he waiting for her to finish packing   
so they can run off together? You tell me. Just write a story about it.   
Doesn't have to have be a JMP romance but it would be nice.   
  
2) Jarod is doing some thinking. Where is he? What is he thinking? Is he   
talking to someone? Is someone there with him? Is he staring at someone   
or just off into space? You tell me. Just write a story about it. AGAIN this   
Doesn't have to have be a JMP romance.   
  
3) CREATE YOUR OWN STORY IDEA  
  
************************   
  
"WATCHING"   
  
A Pretender Fanfic (Response to Mickey's Challenge re Jarod Sitting   
on Ms Parker's Porch)   
  
Classification: MP/J Story   
Author: Gatecaptain  
Feedback to: katew@clara.co.uk   
Rating PG (Second part R - mild language)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are   
owned by NBC.   
  
Archiving: Wherever you want but ask first!   
  
*************************************************************  
  
As the night drew closer, late evening shadows merged, casting dark   
pools around the solitary house. A street-light burned brightly some   
fifty yards away, but made little inroads into the deepening gloom   
which seemed to envelope both the house and the lone figure who sat   
patiently amongst the shadows, his back against the doorframe.   
  
The figure merged into the darkness, his dark clothing   
indistinguishable in the gathering gloom, his head bowed, hiding his   
features from anyone who might cast an idle glance towards the   
house. But no one glanced either at the house or the lone watcher,   
the drivers of the few vehicles which had sped by, unaware of his   
patient vigil.   
  
For a moment the shadows around the watcher seemed to twist and   
writhe, as he flexed his cramped limbs, a hand reached up to   
massage a neck that had stiffened in the chill evening breeze that   
drifted lazily around the house. Suddenly the figure became taught,   
his head jerking towards the sound of an approaching vehicle. The   
watcher allowed a brief smile to pass across his handsome face, he   
recognized the sound of the expensive car, slowing as it approached   
the house. Powerful headlights bathed the building in bright white   
light, causing the watcher to pull further into the shadows. The car   
was expertly turned into the driveway, brakes applied and the engine   
stilled. Moments later the driver's door opened. The watcher grinned,   
the car's internal lighting sufficient to allow him a view of pair of long   
elegant legs emerging from the car, closely followed by the rest of the   
driver's perfect body. Tall, slim, immaculately dressed, the beautiful   
woman dipped to grab her bag from inside the car, her impossibly   
short skirt creeping even higher. Casually activating the car's door   
lock, she started walking towards the front porch. The house-keys   
were already in her hand as she stepped up to the door; a touch on   
her key fob and the porch light switched itself on.   
  
"Neat" murmured the watcher as he rose from the shadows tilting his   
head towards the now angry woman who attempted to withdraw the   
weapon concealed inside her purse. Anticipating her move, the   
watcher's hand shot out, firmly grasping her slim elegant wrist.   
  
"God damn it Jarod that hurts."   
  
"Sorry Miss Parker, but I'm not quite ready for you to put a bullet in   
me," answered the watcher as he dipped his own hand inside the   
purse, withdrawing the weapon and then pushing it firmly into the   
pocket of his black leather jacket.   
  
"I don't give a damn whether you're ready or not, one of these days I'll   
put a bullet right between you're eyes" Miss Parker's annoyance clear   
as she practically spat out the words. In truth she was equally as mad   
at herself for allowing Jarod to disarm her, as she was with him for   
suddenly appearing out of the gloom.   
  
Jarod merely grinned at her, " Not going to happen, you've had plenty   
of chances but you never take them, now why exactly is that Miss   
Parker? Why am I standing here alive on your front porch when   
you've had a dozen chances to kill me over these last few years?   
Maybe you're heart's not really in it!"   
  
"My heart's my own affair Lab Rat, and why the hell are you standing   
on my porch anyway?" Growled Miss Parker, as she finally got around   
to inserting the key in the lock and opening the door. Glancing at him,   
she stepped inside the hallway, a curt jerk of her head, the only   
indication that he was to follow.   
  
Angrily throwing her purse and jacket onto the hall table, Miss Parker   
headed straight for the lounge and the walnut veneered cabinet near   
the window, tugging open the door she pulled out a full bottle of   
scotch.   
  
"Don't start about my drinking! It's been a lousy day, I'm tired, pissed   
and now you show up on my door step, I deserve a drink," she   
growled, tossing him a look of defiance.   
  
Jarod followed her into the kitchen, shaking his head, "Hey don't let   
me stop you, in fact I might just join you, if I get offered a drink that is!"   
  
Turning towards him, Miss Parker scowled, then swiftly thrust a glass   
into hand and pored him a generous measure of Scotch before filling   
her own glass.   
  
"You want ice?" she queried heading towards the refrigerator.   
  
"Sure" replied Jarod, taking the bowl of ice cubes offered by Miss   
Parker.   
  
Pushing past him, she made her way back into the lounge, kicking off   
her shoes she sat on the couch, pulling her legs under her. She   
glanced back towards the kitchen; Jarod was leaning against the   
doorframe, slowly sipping the expensive liquor.   
  
"Oh for Pete's sake come and sit down," commanded Miss Parker,   
before taking a generous swallow of the fiery liquid.   
  
To her surprise Jarod joined her on the couch, his back resting   
against the arm, he gazed at her, a gentle smile oh his face.   
  
"Don't do that!" she rasped, finishing off the liquor and placing the   
empty glass on a side table that stood conveniently near the couch.   
  
Jarod looked puzzled, "Do what?"   
  
"That smile thing, the one that says 'I know what you're thinking'. As if   
you know anything about me!" Her retort was accompanied by a scowl   
in his direction.   
  
"Not true Miss Parker, I know a lot about you, maybe even things you   
don't know yourself!" Jarod replied gently, the smile never leaving his   
face.   
  
Parker was about to make an angry retort, but stopped short of yelling   
at him, the truth of his words hitting home. Jarod had learned so many   
secrets about her and her so called 'family' over the last few years   
that she sometimes wondered if he did know her better than herself.   
  
"Only because you hide from the 'real' you!" he murmured.   
  
"What... the hell.." She began.   
  
"You were thinking maybe I know you better than yourself."   
  
Angrily running her fingers through her hair she glared at him, leaning   
forward so that there was only a few inches between them, "And   
don't you dare read my mind, you son of a bitch, I ought to throw you   
out on you're sorry ass"   
  
"Well that's a whole lot better than putting a bullet between my eyes, I   
really think we're making progress here Miss Parker," answered   
Jarod, his voice a perfect mimicry of Sydney's.   
  
She didn't answer, her arm flew towards him, fist clenched, only   
Jarod's swift reactions saved him from the blow, his own upraised arm   
deflecting the punch away from his face.   
  
"You ever thought of anger management classes Parker?" he asked   
grinning at her obvious disappointment at her failure to hit him.   
  
"I damn well wouldn't need to get angry if you'd just stay out of my   
life!" she yelled, slipping off the couch she headed back into the   
kitchen, taking her empty glass with her.   
  
She tilted the bottle of scotch, pouring out an even more generous   
measure than previously. Putting down the bottle she grasped the   
glass in her strong slim fingers, only to find even stronger fingers   
clasping her own, preventing her lifting the glass from the counter.   
  
"No more booze Parker, only makes you angrier, plus you'll start   
another ulcer if you keep drinking that amount." Jarod felt her stiffen,   
the hand beneath his own struggling to free itself from his grasp. He   
let her   
struggle for a few moments,   
  
"It's OK Parker, you don't have to do this, you're not on your own,   
there are people who care about you; it doesn't have to be this way."   
  
She didn't know if it was his words or her own desire to stop fighting,   
but her struggles ceased, allowing herself to lean back against his   
body standing firmly behind her.   
  
"God Jarod who the hell cares about me? My so called brother would   
rape and murder me given half a chance, my 'father' would stand and   
watch Raines's goons drag me away to god alone knows where, and   
then there's good old Bridget, my 'evil step-mother' who is behind   
every lousy attempt to undermine my position at the Centre, so just   
who the hell actually gives a damn about me?"   
  
Jarod allowed himself the luxury of holding her for a few moments   
longer before gently turning her so she faced him.   
  
"Well there's Sydney for starters, he loves you as if you were his own   
daughter, then poor old Broots, he's been 'crazy' about you from day   
one, his daughter adores you and thinks you're 'mega cool', Sam, who   
despite the fact he's a Centre Sweeper, would die for you, Angelo   
worships the ground you walk on."   
  
The old Miss Parker appeared for a moment, "And that's it!"   
  
"You want more?"   
  
"You bet you're ass I do Mr. Genius!"   
  
"Well now let me see, there's the guy with the weight problem and bad   
breath at the gas station, the skinny bus boy at the grocery store, oh   
and the big blond gal at the dry cleaners, always figured she's like to   
get to know you better.." He tailed off; his laughter cut short, a swift   
poke in the ribs, making him gasp for breath.   
  
"Ouch Parker that hurt!"   
  
"Serves you right, funny man," she retorted swinging round to stalk   
out of the kitchen towards the lounge.   
  
He called after her, "Oh almost forgot, there's one more."   
  
"She glanced over her shoulder, "Oh don't tell me the twelve year old   
paper-boy has the hots for me too!"   
  
He feigned surprise "He has? Well guess I missed that one!"   
  
Shaking her head she replied, "OK, I'm buying, who is the 'one more.'   
A sigh escaped her lips as she muttered to herself, "God Parker,   
you're losing it!"   
  
She almost missed his quite reply. "Me"   
  
She stopped in her tracks, wondering if she'd heard him correctly. But   
that single word kept repeating itself, echoing around her brain until   
she couldn't hear or think of anything else. She turned; anger suffused   
her face,   
  
"You miserable son of a bitch, is that all you know how to do, play   
games with people, a few cryptic words then disappear. Who the hell   
gave you the right to make fun of me?"   
  
Her response took Jarod completely by surprise; he'd expected   
disbelief, followed by her usual needle sharp wit, a caustic remark to   
answer his single word! The intensity of her anger caught him off   
guard and for a few seconds he could say nothing, merely gazing at   
her in total shock. Finally he found his voice, his own words tinged   
with anger, "Damn it Parker what the hell is wrong with you, I tell you   
I care about you   
and you come at me with all guns blazing, I don't know why I even   
bother anymore, for a so called genius, I must be the dumbest man on   
this planet. What the f*** is so wrong with being cared for?"   
  
She continued to glare at him, unwilling to believe he was sincere,   
"Why the hell would you care for me Jarod, I've spent the last three   
years trying to kill you or drag you back to that hell-hole you escaped   
from. Damn it Jarod you have to hate me for that if nothing else."   
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Jarod took two quick strides, bringing   
him within touching distance of Parker. He gripped her shoulders,   
perhaps a little too tightly as she grimaced painfully.  
  
"Parker what in god's name have they done to you? I could never   
hate you." He paused then bent forward till his own forehead rested   
against hers, his fingers relaxing their grip on her shoulders. Allowing   
his own anger to dissipate he continued; his voice little more than a   
gentle whisper.   
  
"Why! Because you're still my best friend, you're the one good thing   
that happened to me in that hell on earth. You know something   
Parker you are even more of a victim of the Centre than I am. I always   
knew I was nothing more than a lab rat to them, but you Parker; they   
give you the illusion of freedom, but you're cage has different kind of   
bars, made from promises they'll never keep. You have to know that   
Parker, they've killed to keep you in that cage, first your mother, then   
Thomas. Maybe Sydney or Broots will be   
next, anyone who gets close to you will become an obstacle they will   
remove." He stopped for a few moments, trying to see if his words   
were having any impact at all.   
  
"I'm not like them, Parker, uncaring, unfeeling, without pity or love."   
He felt her shoulder begin to shake, her voice barely audible as she   
sobbed, "But what if I am Jarod? What if I'm just like my father, Lyle   
and Raines, would you still care then?"   
  
He didn't answer, but pulled her into his arms, holding her as her   
control finally slipped. The dampness of her tears soaked the thin   
cotton of his T Shirt; her taut fingers gripped the edges of his jacket.   
He gently stroked her back, whispering words of comfort, until finally   
her tears ceased. She pulled away from him slightly, brushing a hand   
across her tear-stained face. Jarod ran the back of his fingers across   
her cheek,   
leaning in towards her, "You're not like them, Parker, you never could   
be, you're too much you're mother's daughter for that to ever happen."   
  
She stared at him, almost desperate to believe him.   
  
"You don't know how much I want that to be true Jarod, but I've been   
the Centre's lackey for too long, maybe there's no way back for me."   
She told him, an edge of desperation creeping in to her hushed tones.   
  
"Lackey be dammed Parker, you're still YOU. YOU threatened to kill   
Lyle if he ever hurt Broots or Debbie, YOU protect Angelo from   
Raines, YOU hide Sydney's links with me, YOU won't kill me. You   
played the Centre's game but you never belonged to them, believe   
that Parker if you believe nothing else."   
  
A small smile crossed her features, a little of the old Miss Parker spirit   
returning, "I did all that? But maybe I did it all to trap you Jarod, did   
you think of that? Ensnaring my Pretender with a façade of 'caring'   
so I can finally deliver him to the Centre."   
  
"Bullshit!" retorted Jarod giving her one final hug before releasing her.   
  
They both stood for a few moments, exchanging intense looks, before   
their eyes parted, embarrassed at the shared exchange, of the   
moments of intimacy. Parker made the first move, returning to take   
her place on the couch, Jarod joined her dropping his jacket on the   
floor, a dull thud signaling the presence of Parker's gun, still in the   
pocket.   
  
The minutes passed as an uncomfortable silence ensued, each   
pondering the revelations made earlier. Parker finally broke the   
silence,   
  
"Do you ever think either of us will ever have a normal life?"   
  
"I hope so Parker, I really hope so. Right now neither of us have a life   
at all, I run around trying to atone for the harm I did with the Sims,   
knowing that I can never undo the misery inflicted on so many by the   
Centre, knowing that it was my brain, my efforts that allowed them to   
do so."   
  
She covered his hand with her own, the gesture lasting only a second   
before she withdrew her touch.   
  
"Jarod, none of that was your fault, you never had a choice. You don't   
have to keep playing Super Saviour, you could just disappear and   
start over again, we both know you could do it if you really wanted,   
neither the Centre or myself would ever be able to find you." She told   
him, her voice devoid of its usual sarcasm.   
  
"Easier said than done Parker, its not just me I have to think about, I   
need to cover the tracks of all those who are close to me, my family,   
Sydney, Broots, Debbie; and you Parker, what will I do about you if I   
disappear?" He answered as he moved closer, his palm cupping her   
chin gently as he gazed intently, waiting for her reply.   
  
Despite his uncomfortable scrutiny, she did not push him away; she   
somehow knew that his question and her reply to it was important,   
maybe more important than anything they'd said to each other before.   
  
"I won't try and find you Jarod."   
  
"But what if I want you to find me Miss Parker? What'll I do then?"   
  
She drew back, letting his hand fall onto his thigh, "Damn it Jarod,   
don't go there, I can't deal with that right now, I can't allow anyone to   
get close to me, you said it yourself, the Centre wants me all to   
themselves, I   
won't be responsible for anyone else's death." She pushed herself   
from the couch, ready to move away from him, but was stopped as his   
hand gripped her wrist, tugging gently till she resumed her place next   
to him.   
  
"Not good enough Parker, I'm already the Centre's number one target,   
so that excuse won't fly. Tell me the real reason why you want to push   
me away Miss Parker, what is it that scares you about the thought of   
us being something other than the hunter and the hunted?"   
  
  
She didn't want to reply, every fibre of her being screamed, "Don't go   
there" but his eyes held her own, silently demanding an answer to his   
question.   
  
"I'd screw things up Jarod, I always do, even with Thomas, I knew I'd   
screw up sooner or later. I'd hurt you Jarod, I wouldn't want too, but I   
would, I can't help myself. I don't want the responsibility that goes   
with a   
relationship right now. I'm scared that if I let you into my life, I'll   
become vulnerable, I'll lose my edge, then they'd win, Raines, Lyle   
and the rest they'd take you back, make you suffer all over again. I   
can't be   
responsible for that Jarod, don't ask me too, not now."   
  
He remained silent, analysing what she'd said, recognising her fears,   
her insecurities, wanting to overcome them, but realising now was not   
the time to push. He was here with her now, he'd watched her, now   
he'd wait for her, until she was ready to let him in, it wasn't what he'd   
wanted but it was   
enough, she hadn't said 'never', she'd said 'not now'.   
  
Finis 


End file.
